


Octavian's Diary

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Creepy Behavior, Diary/Journal, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Behavior, just weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavian writes from his point of view about his undying love for the one and only Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Follow his journey as he spirals into insanity! Just a oneshot about one-sided Octachel. Please read, review, and leave kudos!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Octavian's Diary

Dear Diary,  
When I first saw Rachel Elizabeth Dare, my heart skipped a beat. Her voluminous, curly red hair was the first thing that caught my eye. The second was her bright jade eyes, beautiful like blades of grass. She was petite, but not lacking in womanly curves. I hunger after her.  
You may call me fickle, but I have fallen in love multiple times.  
The first time was rather auspiciously in first grade, at New Rome Elementary School. A girl named Delia, with long blond hair and brown eyes the color of chocolate milk, was the object of my affections. She was not as intelligent as I was and am, being a legacy of Venus, but she sufficed enough that I was head over heels. On Valentine’s Day, I made her a card that said, “Be my Valentine.” Somehow, she was not beguiled by my charms. I made her another card. This one said, “Be my Valentine- or else.” I accompanied it with a lovely teddy bear which I had recently used to tell that she was destined to be mine. It was headless and gutted, of course, but the sentiment was the same. She was my Valentine till third grade, when I tired of her.  
Next was a beautiful flower named Vivian, a legacy of Bacchus, in fifth grade. Ebony hair chopped off in a bob, deep crystal-blue eyes. I bestowed upon her a bouquet of flowers to represent her beauty. She rejected me at first- at least until I told her I’d ruin her family if she rejected me again. We were very happy together till I was bored of her in sixth grade.   
In eighth grade, a brunette beauty named Miriam, legacy of Mercury, caught my eye. She had blue eyes, too, and she was fairly smart. I loved her dark sense of humor. Again, she rejected me at first, mostly because she was intimidated by my powers of prophecy and my devilishly handsome looks. However, after I showed her my vast collection of explosive weaponry, she gladly accepted my offer of a romantic companionship. We were perfect together, her obeying me unconditionally. I was happy. Unfortunately, she mouthed off to me and I simply had to dump her (But not before adding a special something to her food, ha ha).   
But when Rachel came into the picture?  
Forget Delia.  
Forget Vivian.  
Forget Miriam.   
Rachel is my soulmate. Not only is she gorgeous, but she can also tell the future! Though how legitimate her powers are, I don’t know. Being a graecus means that her powers are certainly less than mine. I don’t know. There is something about her, that first glance… when we take over the graecus camp, she will be mine.  
Of course, I have already tried wooing her. I have pointed out all of the benefits of being mine- namely, being in my presence. Alas, she has rejected me, not once, but twice! I tried to not use violent language, but it was necessary. No one is allowed to deny me my Apollo-given rights! I must try, at least once more. She will be mine!

UPDATE:  
I have failed. Now to Plan B for “Plan MAKE HER ‘B’ MY SLAVE.” Get ready, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I’m coming for you and your little “Camp Half-Blood.”

UPDATE:  
Plans are going well. Roman forces are slowly but surely surrounding CHB. I am so close to achieving my master plan. I can taste it on the tip of my tongue. I can imagine- sitting on top of Half-Blood Hill, sipping a cranberry spritzer, with Rachel at my side in shackles. She tries to escape, but one of my sponsorees, probably Kahale, whacks her on the head and she stays. She feeds me grapes and I make her watch her precious friends burn. She will soon realize that there is no more hope. That will be my favorite day of all days. I can’t wait.

UPDATE:  
The final battle between the graecus scum and the superior Romans is soon. I can smell the fear of the camper at CHB. I am rounding up monsters to make the Greeks succumb to my might. They will fall on their knees and bow before me. I will rule them as praetor. But not with backstabbing Reyna at my side, no, I will rule alone. I will be all-powerful. I will prevail.

Update, I guess?  
Hey, it’s Jason. I found this insane diary of Octavian’s after he was killed in the final battle against Gaea. Man, is this stuff crazy! I can’t wait to give it to Percy to show Rachel. She’s gonna be so freaked. I gotta see her face when that happens.

Rachel here. I figured since this is going to be showed to everyone anyways, I might as well put in my reaction because people are never gonna let me forget this. My initial reaction was shock. I exchanged only a few words with Octavian before the final battle, and he never showed any type of attraction whatsoever. Naturally, my next reaction was disgust. I mean, who wants a sadist who “hungers” after you? Could there be a worse verb to use in that context?!?! Plus, he is undeniably creepy. And even if I wanted to (no chance of that happening), I couldn’t exactly date him! I’m the Oracle! I can’t date! Not that he would have cared or anything, but still. I stay true to my vows. I think that’s it. Peace out.


End file.
